1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of processing an invalid click, and a system for executing the method, and more particularly, to a method and system of processing an invalid click by not exposing an object of the invalid click to a user terminal of an Internet Protocol (IP) address generating the invalid click.
2. Discussion of the Background
A Cost Per Click (CPC) advertisement calculates an advertising cost based on a click of a hypertext, the click denoting a visit of an Internet user in a web site list being ordered and being indicated based on a bidding price. However, the above-described CPC scheme has a serious problem, that is, ‘an invalid click’ (or ‘a fraudulent click’) causing an advertiser to unnecessarily expend costs.
Specifically, since the CPC scheme charges based on an advertising effect, the CPC scheme is used as a charging scheme currently most favored by advertisers different from an existing charging scheme based on exposure, however, the CPC scheme has a problem that the advertising effect may be induced by intentionally repeating the click. Since the invalid click is a serious hazard of ruining a basis of a CPC charging system, many enterprises construct a system for preventing the invalid click, however, preventing 100% of the invalid clicks is difficult.
As described above, a conventional art with respect to a CPC advertisement has an inefficient problem that a cost needs to be paid for a plurality of unintentional clicks of a search user or a malicious click of the same person.